


Taemin, The Frog Whisperer

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: A 10-year old Taemin finds a frog who quickly becomes his pet and best friend. As the years pass, Taemin notices something strange about his little frog. It's only when Taemin brings home his first boyfriend that things get complicated between him and his beloved pet.My first story! Hope you like it!





	1. Froggy Friend

Taemin found a frog in the marsh one day at a park near his house. Wanting to keep it as a friend, he put the frog in a shoe box and brought him home to his mom. 

“Umma! Umma! Look what I found today!” he called excitedly. His mother sighed once she saw the slimy green creature. ‘Well, boys will be boys.’

“Honey, you know you can’t keep him, he needs to be with his other...froggy friends.”

At this, the 10 year old Taemin huffed. “But I wanna keep him!”

“Just think sweety, he won’t be able to be with his family if you keep him.” 

Taemin, eyes bordering on tears, solemnly nodded. He turned, with box in hand, and walked out the door, back to the park where he found the frog. Taemin walked as slow as possible, trying to prolong the inevitable. He didn’t want to be parted from the frog. He wanted the frog as a friend, he had no other friends of his own. He was always made fun of for his skinny body and girlish looks. Why couldn’t he be friends with a frog? It wouldn’t be the first weird thing he’s done. 

Taemin looked down into the box to see the frog staring back at him with big eyes, looking terrified. 

“Don’t worry, I wont hurt you.” Taemin tried to soothe, but the frog’s expression never disappeared. Taemin cradled the box closer to his chest and began humming, looking right into the frogs eyes as he did. The frog’s eyes softened just a bit.

Taemin crossed a large field in the park; the marsh was only a few meters away when someone snatched him by the collar and hoisted him up. He whipped his head around to see the school bully, Kang Han, gripping the collar of his shirt. Taemin quickly closed the lid to the shoe box to protect his frog. The bully whirled Taemin around so they were face to face. Taemin shuttered slightly as Han drew closer.

“Jeeze wimp, didn’t I tell you to stay away from my park?”

“T..The p...park isn’t y...yours'. It's everyone’s.” Taemin flinched as Han pulled him closer.

“Oh? I don’t see everyone’s name on it.”

“I don’t see yours' on it either.” Taemin retorted, feeling slightly more confident. Even for a 10 year old kid, he knew the bully wasn’t that smart. He clutched the box lid closed, moving it to tuck under his arm. He could see the marsh out of the corner of his eye. 

“Playing Mr. Tough Guy now are ya? Whatcha’ got in the box there tough guy?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? I think your lying. Letme see!” Han let go of Taemin’s collar to reach for the box that contain Taemin’s precious froggy friend. 

Taemin was faster though, he whirled around the bully and bolted at light speed towards the marsh, trying as he could to hold the box steady. However, Han was right on his tail. 

Taemin did a barrel roll into some tall marsh grass, surprisingly keeping the box out of harms way, and effectively losing the bully, if only for a short time. He took the opportunity to find the edge of the swamp waters.

Huffing from running, Taemin kneeled down and placed the box gingerly on the muddy edge. Carefully opening the lid, he saw the frog backed up to the corner of the box, it's eyes even wider than before. Taemin’s eyes began to water; he tried so hard not to frighten the poor frog, it hurt seeing it’s expression.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry....um...Minho?” Taemin smiled slightly then. “Would you like it if I called you Minho? I promise not to hurt you.”

The frog stared back at Taemin, in what appeared to be shock. Taemin gave his new frog friend a smile that could’ve stopped the world from turning. Slowly, Taemin extended his upward palm towards the frog.

“Please Minho-ah...I’m sorry.” The frog looked from Taemin to Tamin’s hand, then back again before slowly shifting towards him; with one last look the frog jumped into Taemin’s open palm. Smiling all the while, Taemin eased Minho to the waters edge. The frog jumped into the shallow water, turning to see Taemin’s smile. 

But before Taemin could say or do anything else, he was grabbed under the arms and dragged back, being thrown onto his back. Kang Han returned to finish what he started. Minho sat in the shallow water watching as Taemin was pushed and shoved. 

Taemin’s tears began to fall, his cries rang out through the marsh. Suddenly, the attack stopped. Taemin curiously looked to see why his attacker had ceased. His eyes widened as Minho, in all his slimy-froggy glory, was hopping from the boy’s head, to his shoulders, and back again. 

The bully screamed until he fell on his back, as Minho landed on his face. One last scream erupted from Kang Han as he raced home. Minho hopped into Taemin’s lap, and looked up at him with those large brown eyes. If frog’s could smile, Taemin definitely thought Minho was smiling. 

Taemin lost it then, falling on his back laughing hysterically while Minho jumped on his belly. Taemin carefully sat up and took the frog in his hands. 

“I have to go back now, but promise that we’ll see each other again right, and we’ll still be friends?” In response, Minho hopped on Taemin’s head and let out a load croak. Taemin giggled, gliding the frog from his head and situated him back in the shallow water. Taemin waved Minho goodbye, tears threatening to fall once again, as he swiftly turned away and headed home.

~~~~~

Three days had passed and there was no sign of Minho. Taemin went back to the swamp everyday since, but couldn't find him. Taemin sighed and decided to go home. He went through his everyday after school routine; homework, dinner, video games, then get ready for bed. 

However, on this particular night he couldn’t fall asleep. Not that he wasn’t tired...but because of a damn frog’s croaking......wait a minute.

Taemin flew out of bed and opened his bedroom window to see a little green frog sitting on his windowsill. 

“Minho!” The boy exclaimed.

Minho hopped through the window and landed on the boy’s head and croaked softly. Taemin picked Minho up and placed him on his belly once he got back into bed.

“I thought I’d never see you again." He yawned before turning his head and falling asleep. Taemin woke with Minho next to his head, asleep; his frog legs extended like he was lounging. Taemin giggled and rubbed the frogs head ever so gently. Minho’s big eyes flew open to meet Taemin’s. Taemin again gave Minho that bright, breathtaking smile. 

Taemin got up, readying himself for school as Minho hopped to the windowsill. Taemin opened the window and Minho hopped out, leaving for home. However, Taemin knew that Minho would return, and Minho did return, every night since, and left in the morning the same way. 


	2. It's Complicated

Six years have passed since that fateful day that Taemin found Minho. Taemin, now 16 and in high school, still found time for his little frog. They spent everyday and evening together. Taemin had a friend, and Minho had a new family. They could understand everything about each other, Minho through Taemin’s actions and smiles, and Taemin through Minho’s expression filled eyes; and as creepy as it seemed, the two grew close, closer than any family member could have achieved. Eventually, Minho had stopped leaving and stayed with Taemin. Taemin bought him an aquarium and all the insects Minho could ever want. He came to care for the little frog, likewise, Minho came to care for Taemin, a great deal in fact, more so than usual.

Taemin noticed Minho’s behavior early on. He noticed how Minho would sleep on his stomach more often, especially when the boy didn’t sleep with a shirt on. How close the frog would be to Taemin’s face when he woke, inching closer and closer with each passing month, or not eating his insect dinner until Taemin was home. He thought all of these things to be affectionate loyalty from pet to owner and vice versa. It was only when Taemin brought his first boyfriend home, did he realize something was truly off about his little froggy. 

“Onew-hyung, this is my pet frog Minho.”

“Aw he’s a cute one.”

“I didn’t know you liked frogs Onew-hyung.”

“Oh I do…” He said, slyly turning to Taemin. 

“…but I like cute little Taemins’ more." He whispered, pulling Taemin into a tight hug. 

Taemin hugged back, closing his eyes to feel Onew’s warmth; both lost in their own world. They failed to hear the rattling of the aquarium lid, or the desperate, almost angered croaks coming from the frog behind them.

It wasn’t until Minho was on Onew’s shoulder squirming his way down the elder’s shirt, did they realize just what was going on. Onew squealed like a little girl as he felt the slimy frog against his skin. He jumped up and down, running all around Taemin’s room yelling, until he successfully smacked into Taemin’s bedroom door, falling unconscious to the floor. 

Minho slipped his way out of Onew’s shirt, a smirk plastered on his froggy lips; he looked up to see Taemin.  Minho’s smile quickly faded as he saw Taemin’s eyes welling up with tears. Minho slunk back into himself as he watched Taemin cry. There was silence, until Taemin turned away from his pet to tend to Onew, lifting his hyung and placing him on the bed. Minho glared at Taemin with desperate eyes, hoping Taemin would look at him, pick him up andhold him like he use to, but now Taemin did not even spare him a glance. Saddened, Minho hopped on the windowsill, looking back and forth from Taemin to the outside world he once knew. His eyes settled on the marshes off in the distance. 

Minho saw the window raise, behind him stood Taemin. He hopped around to face him, but there was nothing but tears in Taemin’s eyes. Minho tried to plead with his eyes once more, locking his with Taemin’s, but as soon as he did, Taemin turned away. Minho turned back, defeated and hopped out the window towards the marshes, towards his old home. Taemin turned just in time to see Minho hop out and leave.

“I can’t believe I’m getting emotional over a frog.” He whispered to himself. 

Minho didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t stay, not when he knew he upset Taemin the way he did. Taemin took care of him, loved him, gave him a home, so why would he do this to him, his owner? No one thinks frogs have feelings, but these were real for Minho. He felt pain for hurting Taemin. He wanted Taemin, to be there with him, to love him, to...to....

He wanted Taemin... He loved Taemin...

‘HOW CAN A FROG WANT A HUMAN?!’

~~~~

Weeks pasted since he last saw Onew-hyung or Minho. Although he should’ve been studying, Taemin constantly had his old pet on his mind. He couldn’t forget Minho’s wide eyes, as if they were trying to tell him something. He couldn’t concentrate; everything that Minho had done leading up to and including the incident with Onew must have meant something, but what? Minho was just a frog, right? Just a pet Taemin had to take care of right? Then why could he tell the frog’s emotions so well, why would the frog show more loyalty than a dog? Taemin was so confused. He drifted on auto pilot through all of his classes, even on the walk home; without realizing it, he ended up at the marsh where he’d met Minho all those years ago.

Taemin looked for Minho but it was in vain. His heart clenched at the thought of never seeing him again. Taemin sat on the bank of the marsh, quietly letting the tears fall. 

“Why...Why do I miss you so much? Why did you seem so human to me?” Taemin folded his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He continued to sit there for quite some time until his tears dried. He stood and took one last look at the marsh. 

“Wherever you are Minho-ah, I hope your happy and remember, I love you.” Taemin turned and slowly walked home, not realizing that a little green frog, with big widened eyes, hid among the marsh grass watching him, listening, and hanging on every word he said. 


	3. I...Kissed a Frog?!

Taemin tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to sleep, that stupid frog’s face stuck in his head. Just as he got himself comfortable and seemed to fall asleep, he felt cold, wet, lips against his. He sighed, his heart fluttering, and kissed back, when he did however, the wet lips turned almost....slimy? WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING OF THAT FROG?!

Taemin shot up from his dream and stared into the dark room. He had just been imagining it right, it was just a dream? There was no one there right? He laid back down and let the darkness consume him once more. Again, he felt lips against his, this time these lips were plush, wet, and warm, inviting him into the kiss. It only got better when Taemin kissed back, as he felt electric waves ripple through his body. 

Taemin felt a pair of strong warm hands slide around his back, locks of soft hair tickled his cheeks. He felt the weight of another body on top of his, one that was muscular, yet soft to the touch. He instinctively wrapped his smaller arms around the larger torso, the skin feeling hot at his fingertips. This was a dreamed he never wanted to wake from.

Taemin moaned into the kiss as he moved his mouth against the others. It wasn’t until the other moaned in return did Taemin realize that this wasn’t dream. His eyes shot open. Violently he shoved his hands against the others chest, kicking and squirming to get out from underneath the other’s body. The hands only held him tighter, the chest pressed harder into his to keep him still, the screams were muffled by an intense kiss. Taemin kept fighting as hard as he could until tears streamed down his cheeks, he became too tired to fight anymore. Suddenly the mouth was off his, a gentle hand reached up, caressing his cheek and wiping the tears away. When the tears did not stop, Taemin felt those sweet, warm lips kiss his cheek repeatedly, soaking up the tears. 

That’s when he heard it, the most beautiful sound in his entire world. His name being called out by the other, the voice so low, it sent vibrations through Taemin’s entire body, calming him 

“Taemin...please, please stop crying.” He felt the hands cling tighter to him. Taemin looked over and reached for the lamp on his side table. The light cast a warm redish-yellow hue throughout the room. Taemin looked down to see a head of fluffy brown locks, that bounced with each movement. He saw the muscular body that was atop his, clad only in green boxers, and the strong arms that held him so close to this stranger.

“Umm...do I...”

“It’s me Taemin.”

“Who…” Taemin was cut off by a muffle against his chest. 

“It’s me. It’s…Minho.” Time froze. Taemin tried to sit up only to be held down by the stranger claiming to be Minho. 

“What do you mean you’re Minho? Who the hell are you?!” Suddenly the man looked up and locked eyes with Taemin. Those big, wide, begging brown eyes stared directly into his. Taemin had to catch his breath, the man was simply gorgeous, no older than 18, with flawless olive skin, plush lips, and those eyes. 

Taemin sat up, Minho doing the same, as they sat across from each other on Taemin’s bed. Taemin looked intently at Minho, skeptical even.

“It’s me...” Minho sounded exhausted. “Taemin, please.” He whispered, never breaking eye contact with the boy.

Taemin slowly reached forward to touch Minho’s cheek, but it was only when he looked deeply into Minho’s eyes that he believed. 

“You...you are...”

“I am.”

“But...but you where a frog...like...a ribbet ribbet frog.”

“I know...” Minho couldn't help but smile at the boy's confused thought process.

“You used to be green and and covered in slim...”

“Yah!” Taemin flinched a bit when Minho yelled, still having a hard time realizing what was happening.

“What...you...how....?”

“Taemin.” He pulled the boy against chest, letting him feel his heart pounding, making Taemin blush. 

“It’s really me. When you kissed me I changed back into a human, I can’t remember exactly what happened but I was human once...” his voice trailed off, trying to recall any memories from that time, some coming back, but only as bits and pieces in flashes. 

“Oh my god...I kissed a frog...” Taemin sat back in slight shock.

Minho sighed with a smile, cupping the sides of Taemin’s face to look directly into his. Slowly, Minho kissed Taemin again, both of their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss was reciprocated. It was simple and sweet, but pure heaven. Minho pulled back to look at Taemin again.

“Wasn’t so bad was it?” He flashed Taemin a charismatic smile and Taemin felt his heart skip a beat.

“N..No...” blush covered his entire face. Minho chuckled at the younger boy, before taking a deep breath.

“I saw you at the marsh today.” Taemin’s head shot up and he glared at Minho. 

“You...saw me?”

“Yeah. I was afraid you would ignore me again if I came out.”

“Oh...” Taemin said looking down. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if you didn’t treat me like that, I would’ve never figured out how much I wanted you to only look at me, how much it hurt me to see you hurt, especially if it was caused by me. I would’ve never figured out how much I wanted you.” Taemin’s breath staggered, his stomach doing flips. 

“What do you mean want me?” Minho took Taemin’s hand in his, the other holding the side of Taemin’s face. 

“Taemin, I love you.” Taemin’s eyes grew wide at the confession.

“You love me?” 

“Yes Taemin, I love you so much, and for a long time actually.”

“Is that why...”

“Yeah...that’s why I was a bad frog…” Taemin couldn’t do anything but giggle as he launched himself into Minho’s arms.

“I love you too Minho.” Minho held him as if his life depended on it, as if he would turn back into a frog if he let the boy go. 

“Minho?”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me again?” Without hesitation Minho grabbed Taemin by the waist and pulled him to sit in between his legs, settling Taemin’s head in the crook of his neck. Minho bent down, cupping the back of Taemin’s head as he kissed him slow and sweet, with all of his feelings being poured into that kiss. Taemin reached to hold Minho’s face as he melted into the kiss, neither daring nor wanting to break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooot! First story Completed! I feel on top of the worrrld! lol XD I hoped you all enjoyed it!  
> ~Unless I write an epilogue~ ^.^
> 
> Thank you to all of my subscribers and readers for supporting me on my first story! It really means a lot. You guys are awesome and make me feel amazing!  
> I'm working on some more stuff! Please look forward to it! 
> 
> ~SHINesItalianRainbow.....S.I.R.? lol ^.^


End file.
